


Wishes

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [38]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), The Mint - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Drabble, Gen, John Hume Ross, RAF - Freeform, T. E. Lawrence under an assumed name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: Wish.The aircraftmen talk about their dreams. The drill sergeant tries to bully them.
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Wishes

"I wish I had a small fortune." Palmer sighs wistfully, picking at the Royal Air Force's miserable excuse for a Christmas dinner.

"Why limit yerself? Wish fer a big fortune. Who knows, ye might get lucky one day." says Jock. "I wish I had my own distillery."

"And I wish you sad fuckers would shut up!" Sergeant Pearson slams his fist onto the far end of the table. "Stupid cunts, every single one of you. Especially you, short-arse. Got any special wishes?"

"No, sir." Ross puts his fork down. "No special wishes."

"Really?" Pearson leans against the table. "Surely, a man like you must have... wishes. Wants. Desires. Or are they too... unsavoury to discuss in polite company?"

"Are you implying that I partake in le vice anglais? Sir?" The French words roll off Ross's tongue with wonderful ease. Palmer wishes he could speak English the way Ross speaks French, Greek and all the other languages he knows.

Pearson stares, mouth gaping open.

"Fuck me..." He mutters. Palmer has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> According to Wiktionary le vice anglais is a French slang term for homosexuality or flagellation: https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/vice_anglais


End file.
